What Matter's Most
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Life isn’t always about fairy tales. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes you have to fight for what you need…for what you love. This is a story of a fight for what matters most. InuXKag.


What Matters Most

One-Shot

Rating: M

Summary:Life isn't always about fairy tales. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes you have to fight for what you need…for what you love. This is a story of a fight for what matters most. InuXKag.

A/N: Oh boy…this is an incredibly LENGTHY read, I'm so sorry that it's so freaking long! That wasn't my intention at all…but I just had to keep going! Sorry boys and girls!

Vixen.

What Matter's Most

Kagome sat back on the couch and let out a soft sigh. She pulled her hair up into a messy high pony tail and looked to the window, seeing the rain fall and collide with the window. She turned to the television and flipped it on. Surfing through the channels she landed on a high school drama.

She saw the two main characters wrapped in each other's arms and kissing. She smiled slightly at the picture and looked just over the TV to the shelf. There lay millions of pictures of her and her husband, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and laughing. Kagome sighed and turned off the T.V.

"We used to be like them…" Kagome whispered to herself as she went to the kitchen and started pulling out the leftovers, heating them up. She watched the clock tick over and over again before the alarming ding rang out through the kitchen. She blinked and sighed, walking over to the microwave; she pulled out the plate of Lasagna and walked over to the dining table. She sat down and placed the plate down just as the front door opened.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey." She heard his voice. He walked into the kitchen and nodded his head, sitting down. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt and picked up the fork and knife, slowly eating. Kagome sat there for a while before rolling her eyes and walking to the couch. She flipped the TV back on and saw the two main characters arguing. She held in her bitter laugh.

'_Story of my life, apparently.'_

She turned it back off and stared out the window. After a while of silence, he walked back into the living room, his red dress shirt rumpled, his black pants slightly wrinkled. He was leaning on the door frame.

"You want to go to Bed?" He asked. Kagome smiled slightly and nodded her head. She walked passed him down the hallways and into their room. She heard him following her. She saw him walk passed her and into the washroom, hearing the shower start running. She changed out of her clothes and into her white night gown. Stretching her arms above her head she took her pony tail out and walked over to the bed, snuggling in. Kagome waited until the water stopped running and a few minutes later she heard the door open. Staying still, she waited until he crawled into bed beside her.

"How's Sakura?" He asked; his voice in a small whisper. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, her back toward him.

"Alright, she was really hyper today." Kagome concluded. She felt him settle and his breath evened out. She stared at the ceiling and then sat up, looking to see her husbands face. It was tired, and worn, but still as handsome as the first day she had met him.

"…I love you, InuYasha…" Kagome said in a small whisper before feeling tears rim her eyes. She shook her head and snuggled back into bed.

--A week later--

"Bye…" She said as she closed the door. InuYasha was called in early for work…again. No big surprise. Kagome watched from the window in the living room as InuYasha pulled out of the driveway in their red convertible. She smiled at the memories it brought.

"I remember…when we used to drive around, at 1 in the morning in that old thing…" She whispered to herself. She shook her head and decided to go back to bed before she heard the phone ring. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up to see the caller Id.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kagome asked as she finally picked up the line.

"Oh shush! I knew you'd be awake, Miroku had work too, therefore, if Miroku has work, and Miroku works with InuYasha, and InuYasha is useless in the mornings without you…You basically _had_ to be up." The voice said. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"What'd you need Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango huffed on the other side.

"Miroku. Is. A. Douche Bag." She glared. Kagome burst out laughing.

"What the heck? That's what you wanted to say?" Kagome asked, slipping into her room, and under her bed covers.

"Well…not _only _that. He's…well…I don't know! He's being a jerk lately and I don't know what to do! I mean, we've been dating for 3 years, and it was all fine, but now…he's being distant…" Kagome heard Sango's voice filter through just barely.

"Sango. I've known you and Miroku since grade…what, 3? I know you two have liked each other since you two first met. Nothing is going to change that, not even 14 years later. You two are meant to be, so stop worrying because things will work out with you two. They always do." Kagome smiled as she said those words. Sango sighed and said thank you before leaving Kagome to get back to her sleep.

As Kagome slipped under the covers even more, she stared at the ceiling. The words she told Sango were true. She had known them for the longest time…around the time she also met InuYasha.

They were the greatest couple to ever touch the world, her and InuYasha. They had met through Miroku and Sango when they were in grade 3. InuYasha and Miroku were best friends, and she and Sango were best friends. After that day, Inu Yasha and Kagome had been inseparable. And after high school, they had gotten married.

Kagome smiled. Their wedding had been so amazing. It was held on her shrine, the one her grandfather owned, and it was the best wedding anyone had ever witnessed; full of love and laughter. Kagome was in a pure white dress, flowing down into a train. Her veil covering her face and InuYasha…in his black suit with his silver tie. He was gorgeous. He was hers.

Kagome closed her eyes.

But that had all changed. InuYasha got offered a big job promotion, and as he tried to support the family…he sort of left them too. He didn't even really need to work so much but…he worked more and more, and soon he just stopped noticing Kagome and Sakura.

It broke her heart.

Every day when she saw InuYasha, she never saw that glint of love in his eyes; she never felt the warmth in his smile…she felt…nothing. And she still didn't. She was scared…scared that the love that had lasted them well over a decade was slowly fading…and she couldn't take that. She tried to make InuYasha go back to his old self, but that would just cause fights about how 'ungrateful' Kagome was, or how 'stupid' InuYasha was. Soon Kagome gave up. She realized that they didn't have that love anymore…and all they had was Sakura.

Kagome spent as much time with Sakura as she possibly could, not only because she loved her daughter, but because being with Sakura…reminded her that Sakura was there _because_ of the love between her and InuYasha.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her tears spill down her cheeks she kept her mouth shut until sleep took her over.

--2 Days later--

"Kagome! It's so good too see you again!" Sango rushed into the house. Kagome blinked and laughed, hugging her best friend tightly. She pulled back and saw Miroku and InuYasha come in; Sango ran into the living room to pick up baby Sakura and then spun her around. Miroku smiled at Kagome and she did the same, greeting each other.

"Hey Hun…" Kagome smiled as InuYasha and Miroku walked passed her upstairs. He nodded and grunted slightly before restarting his conversation with Miroku. InuYasha continued walking, Miroku looked back at Kagome and saw her holding the banister like it was the only thing keeping her in reality, he saw her wipe at her eyes and take a deep breath. He shook his head and followed his best friend.

* * *

"So how're you and Miroku now?" Kagome asked as she held Sakura, they were currently sitting in the living room, on the couch.

"Well...he's still a douche, but…he's trying. I talked to him about it, after we got off the phone 2 nights ago, and he told me that he didn't mean to." Sango smiled gently. Kagome smiled back as she held Sakura tightly.

"Told you." Kagome nodded her head.

"Oh shove it." Sango gave her a dry stare.

"How about you and Yasha?" Sango asked, after tickling little Sakura. Kagome stilled.

"Same ol' same ol'." Kagome tried to change the subject. Sango shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Kagome shook her head. They sat in silence for a minute before Sango leaned back on the couch and said softly,

"I remember…a time where I thought love had only one definition. And that was Kagome and InuYasha. I remember how he used to lay rose petals for you to follow and at the end; he'd have this crazy ass dinner ready for you. I remember…a time when you would always smile as soon as he walked into a room, and he would do the same…" Sango said with a pause. Kagome looked away, feeling tears threatening her eyes.

"I remember… when you two were in love." She concluded. Kagome shook her head and said back forcefully.

"We are! We just…things change Sango, when you get married and have a kid you'll see. We'll be fine, we just need time!" She shouted. Sakura started crying and twisting in Kagome arms. Kagome took a breath and patted Sakura's back gently, calming down her baby. Sakura stopped her crying and slowly fell to sleep. Sango looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Then why does it sound like you're not only trying to convince me, but yourself as well?" She asked.

Kagome looked away again.

* * *

"So then, I think we should just move these bank accounts--"

"What happened to you?" Miroku interrupted InuYasha's idea on how to save some small accounts. InuYasha looked up from his lap top and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Miroku looked at him, standing up.

"What happened to you? Have you noticed, that you haven't joked with me for 3 months at least? Have you noticed that you don't argue with Sango about stupid things anymore, or that we four haven't hung out since last year? Or that you hurt Kagome every time you don't say hi? What's wrong with you Yasha? You've changed so much." Miroku lay out bluntly. Miroku had never been one to beat around the bush when it came to his best friend; he knew someone like InuYasha would never listen unless it was direct and harsh.

"What are you talking about? I've just been busy." InuYasha growled. Miroku shook his head, putting his hands into his black pants pockets.

"Busy for the last year? No. You changed Yasha. When was the last time you and me just hung out? Without incorporating work into it? InuYasha, you used to really care about Kagome and Sakura, but what now? I haven't seen you kiss Kagome since last year! Fuck man, what's wrong with you?! How could you let your family fall between your fingers that way?!" Miroku was shouting now. He could tell that InuYasha was trying to block him out. He could see that InuYasha wasn't facing reality. He could see…that InuYasha didn't want to know.

"Shut up. Fuck Miroku, we have a lot of work to get done!" InuYasha snapped back. Miroku stopped and looked at him, before scoffing.

"You know what InuYasha? You are scum. You don't even realize that everyone's slipping away from you. Damnit man, we've known each other since we were fucking born! And now? Now all you care about is work. What about Kagome?! Or Sakura?! When was the last time you guys were a _Real_ Family?! Yeah…we _do_ have a lot of work, InuYasha…But I think you have a lot more at home, idiot." With that Miroku walked out of the room, walking down the stairs. InuYasha stared in shock as his best friend left.

Sure, Miroku and he were always blunt with each other, but…he never was like that. He never called him scum…InuYasha sat in his chair and looked on his desk. There, in a silver frame, was a picture of him and Kagome; smiling, holding Sakura in their arms just last year. InuYasha picked it up and stared at it.

Then he placed it face down, and continued typing again.

* * *

"Sango, we're going." Miroku growled as he walked down the stairs. Kagome and Sango looked up at him and tilted their heads; Sakura was crawling around on the ground.

"Uh…why?" Sango asked, walking over to him. Kagome picked up Sakura and followed.

"InuYasha's retarded. Let's go. I'm really sorry Kagome, maybe we can all hang out another time." Miroku said politely. Kagome smiled and nodded her head as Sango hugged her and put on her jacket.

"Well…I'll call you later Kagome…" Sango said and waved at her and Sakura. Kagome smiled and waved back. Miroku passed her before stopping and saying, quietly.

"I'm sorry Kagome…but things will work out…you just have to trust him…" He smiled. Kagome blinked and pretended not to understand as they left…but she knew. She sighed and walked up the stairs, going into Sakura's room she placed her in her crib, brushing back the small fuzz of hair back she heard Sakura giggle. She smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead, she walked out of the room and into InuYasha's study.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

"What are you talking about? Miroku? He's just flipping out." InuYasha kept typing. Kagome shook her head and walked over to his desk, pushing his lap top away and looking at him.

"InuYasha. What did you do?" Kagome asked again, more forcefully. InuYasha glared.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why do you automatically think it's my fault?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes more, his amber color growing darker. Kagome narrowed her own.

"It usually is, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha stood up, his face mere inches away from hers.

"What the fuck are you saying? That everything that is wrong in the world is my fault?" InuYasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not what I said, God, you never listen! Damnit InuYasha!" Kagome turned away. InuYasha grabbed her arm and Kagome yelp in pain.

"Let go of me!" She seethed, trying to rip her arm out of his grip. He tightened his hold on her arm and Kagome fell down, whimpering, her free hand digging into his skin to let her go. InuYasha froze and instantly let go of her arm. Kagome quickly darted away from him, holding her arm as tears fell from her eyes. InuYasha stared in shock at his own hands and then at Kagome's broken form.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry!" He suddenly tried to come close; Kagome flinched and moved to the door. InuYasha stopped and watched as his wife cowered in front of him.

"Kagome…"

"Stay away from me!" She screamed and ran out of his study; he heard their bedroom door slam shut. InuYasha stared at the half open door and fell to the ground. He looked at his hands and then buried his face into his palms.

"How could I…? Kagome…" He whispered as he let himself fall into depression. Never had he hurt Kagome, ever. The only times his hands had ever been on her was when he held her…and now? Now he had just hurt her.

--A few months later--

A few months had passed since the incident in the study. Kagome and InuYasha had stopped sleeping in the same bed. Kagome would take to sleeping on the futon in Sakura's room, usually crying herself to sleep.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head, cracking her back. She stood up and walked to Sakura's crib, leaning down she kissed her forehead and smiled sleepily.

"Love you, babe." She smiled with a whisper and yawned again, walking out of the room and down the steps. She looked and saw that InuYasha had already left, shrugging her shoulders and walking into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and decided today would be a good day to finally get the grocery shopping done.

She stretched her arms over her head and went into InuYasha's room, walking to the closet she looked through the clothes; she walked out and into the washroom. She took a quick shower before coming out in a black tank top and dark blue jeans. Stretching her arms over her head and yawning she went into her room and gently picked up Sakura.

"Mommy's gonna take you shopping babe." Kagome cooed as Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together. Kagome smiled and then walked down stairs and grabbed the stroller, tucking Sakura in gently she walked out of the house, locking the door and walking to the grocery store.

As Kagome made her way into the grocery store, she noticed a lot of males looking at her and whistling. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, starting to get what she needed. Even after the pregnancy, Kagome was able to keep her figure in great shape. She was standing at a tall 5'8 and a low 120lbs. She had what most would kill for, an hour glass figure.

Kagome stood over her stroller, tickling Sakura. Sakura let out a squeal of delight as she tried catching her mother's finger.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome heard a voice ask behind her. She blinked and turned before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Koga? Koga Ookami?!" Kagome squealed before jumping into his arms. He chuckled and hugged her back tightly, spinning her around in the air, before dropping her softly to the ground.

"It's Kagome Takahashi now." Kagome smiled and poked him in the ribs. Koga chuckled and looked over to hear a small voice whining at the loss of attention. He walked over and peered in, seeing Sakura. She giggled up at him.

"Is she yours Kagome?" Koga asked in obvious shock. Kagome nodded her head.

"Sakura Takahashi." Kagome confirmed. Koga smiled and poked the infant in the tummy gently. She let out a squeal of laughter. Koga smiled and leaned back, looking at Kagome, up and down.

"The years have been good on you, Kagome...it's nice to hear you and InuYasha have done well." Kagome nodded her head but didn't say anything, blushing at his comment. Koga had been her first boyfriend in Middle school. He had moved to America to get a better job offer after graduation, and she hadn't seen him since.

"You look good too, Koga." And she wasn't lying. Koga had always had a body to die for. He wasn't overly muscular and he wasn't lanky. He was the all star runner in their old high school though, and a rival of InuYasha's for a good chunk of their lives.

"Maybe you'd like to go to coffee?" Koga asked, seeing Kagome eye him. Kagome looked up and blush, shaking her head.

"I'm married Koga." She stuck up her hand, wiggling her left ring finger which was decorated with a white gold band. Koga chuckled.

"Just as friends, scout's honor." He saluted. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, grabbing her groceries and paying for them, they walked down the street to the small café.

The café was very cozy, with large glass windows and a patio type look in the front. Kagome pushed Sakura in the stroller while Koga carried the bags. As they walked and sat down at the table just outside of the café, Koga started asking about how Kagome was.

"So, InuYasha, big jerk eh?" Koga started laughing. He stopped when he didn't hear Kagome laugh like he thought she would. He looked at her and placed his hand over hers that was on the table.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, concerned. He looked into her eyes. For some reason, Koga's intense stare told her she could tell him anything. And she did. She told him everything that was troubling her, everything that InuYasha had done, excluding the study incident. InuYasha wasn't a bad guy, and didn't deserve to have his name slandered. Koga listened intently, and before either of them knew it, 3 hours had passed by.

"He was never good enough for you, Kagome." Koga whispered. Kagome looked up at him and shook her head.

"I...I love…I love him. Things are just hard at the moment…" Kagome murmured. She stood up with Sakura in her arms as she pushed the stroller; Koga dropped the bags of groceries inside. He walked her half way home, talking about old times before he had to go. He gave her a gentle hug and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Maybe…I'll see you next Saturday?" Koga asked hopefully. Kagome looked to the side before smiling and nodding her head. Koga hugged her again before jogging the other direction. As Kagome walked home that night, she could help feeling guilty. '_Guilty for what though? I didn't do anything but go and hang out with an old friend…right?_'

Kagome shook her head before walking the rest of the way home. By the time she had put Sakura to bed and cooked dinner, InuYasha came home, stepping through the door he saw Kagome busying herself with the cooking. He came in and sat down at the dinner table, quietly. They hadn't talked much since the study incident and Kagome was sure to keep it that way. As she placed the food down in front of him, he said a small thank you.

"I saw Koga today." Kagome broke through the silence, hoping that telling him would make her feel less guilty. It didn't seem to be helping much.

"Ookami? No way. How is he?" InuYasha asked. Koga was his bitter rival, especially when it came to girls. He could already feel his jealousy rise as he thought of Kagome seeing Koga.

"We went to get some coffee, he's doing pretty well." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she cleared her plate away. InuYasha just sat there quietly. There…she told him.

'_Then why do I still feel bad?_'

"Night." Kagome whispered as she walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room. She shut the door and changed into some more comfortable clothes. As Kagome lay down on the futon, looking up at the ceiling she couldn't help the guilt she felt. Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, Kagome slowly fell into a deep sleep.

--3 Saturday's later--

"Kagome!" Kagome heard her name and turned around, smiling as she saw Koga running across the street towards her. It had been nearly a month, and Kagome had seen Koga every Saturday and Wednesday since. They often met to just have some coffee and talk about random things in their lives. Before she knew it, Kagome felt her heart tugging whenever Koga was in view.

It broke her.

Koga smiled brightly. He was wearing a Brown T-shirt and well fitting jeans. He smiled as he stood in front of her. Kagome smiled up at him, holding Sakura in her arms.

"And just who are you trying to impress?" He smirked looking Kagome up and down. Kagome blushed and shook her head. So maybe she put a little extra time in her look. She was wearing a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a nice fitting white blouse. Koga laughed and hugged her tightly.

"So ready to go to the park?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. As they walked to the small park, Koga has asked her about how InuYasha and she were doing. Kagome had just shrugged her shoulders and told him that they were doing the same. He nodded his head and stopped asking.

A few hours went by and before they knew it, Sakura was asleep in Kagome's arms. Koga had his arms around Kagome's shoulders as they sat on the bench, looking at the sunset in front of them. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and smiled lightly down at Sakura.

"Hey…Kagome?" Koga's voice broke through. Kagome mumbled something incoherent to tell him she was listening.

"I was wondering…maybe…we should go out sometime…on an actual date." Koga said slowly and hesitantly. Kagome tensed. Koga sensed it and rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

"You don't have to…I was just wondering…How about, I give you my address. Next Saturday, you don't have to do anything, just come if you want to; if not then I'll understand." Koga told her reassuringly. Kagome looked down to Sakura.

She loved InuYasha…but…

"Come on, I'll take you home." Koga whispered into her ear before they packed up. The walk home was silent, both not wanting to speak of anything yet. As Koga said bye, Kagome looked at Sakura, who was lying comfortably in her arms. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on her daughters face before going into the house. As she tucked Sakura in, and set to making dinner for InuYasha, she couldn't help but feel as if her marriage was slowly dying. And that killed her.

InuYasha was there for her when she needed him most; he was the one she loved most. Was.

Maybe…maybe she really did need Koga. Maybe InuYasha and she were just a mistake…

_Bring, bring, bring._

Kagome was bought out of her thoughts when the phone rang. Rushing over to it she answered,

"Hello?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Hey lover!" She heard Sango's voice ring through on the other side. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"What's up Sango?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. Sango started chatting right away about how they should hang out. Kagome laughed, Sango was always the one to make sure Kagome felt good.

"Alright, how about…this Friday? Miroku and InuYasha have to work late, and I don't have school!" Kagome thought about it, Koga asked for Saturday night…it could work. She shrugged her shoulders. Sango had been going to school for a while now; she had yet to get a college degree.

"Sure, sounds great, come over at about 5?" After hearing a delighted squeal, Kagome hung up the phone and went to her bed. Lying down, she heard the front door open and could hear InuYasha scurrying around downstairs. She closed her eyes.

--Wednesday--

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she wrapped her arms around Kagome, hugging her tightly. Kagome laughed and hugged her back, helping her bring her bag inside.

"Where's Sakura?" Sango asked as she looked around, seeing no sign of the bundle of joy. Kagome looked up after putting Sango's bags on the couch.

"I left her with my mom so we could have a girl's night." Kagome smiled. Sango laughed and hugged her tightly before opening her bags full of makeup, nail polish and clothes.

"Time to get busy!" Sango announced as she pulled out her hair supplies.

--7 hours later--

"We haven't done that since High school!" Kagome sighed as they both fell on her and InuYasha's bed. Sango laughed and nodded her head. They had just finished make-over's, taking a shower, going through Kagome's closet, and watching a movie. Kagome had been very embarrassed when Sango went through her many memories boxes, laughing at all the stupid stuff she had kept over the years.

"So, what to do now?" Sango asked as she sunk to the ground by Kagome's bed. Kagome lay on her stomach, her chin prompt up on her elbows.

"Well we always talked about gossip more then anything…" Kagome laughed remembering the many hours of sleep wasted on them talking about who was currently with whom, who was wearing what and who was failing what.

"Oh my god, remember when Yura started dating Hitan?!" Sango laughed. Yura was a strange girl that they had known in high school, she always wore revealing clothing and had short black hair, and she had a strange fascination for hair. Hitan was a pretty good looking guy, and fairly normal, when the two had gotten together, the school had definitely a lot to talk about over the next few weeks.

"Speaking of relationships…" Sango started off. Kagome sighed. It was inevitable.

"Kagome…how did you first know you were in love with InuYasha?" Sango asked seriously, playing with a lose thread of the blanket. Kagome looked at her in surprise, not expecting that question, before tapping her chin, rolling off the bed and sitting in front of Sango. She reached under the bed and pulled out a small pink diary. Flipping through many pages she landed on one that was bookmarked with a small dried and pressed cherry blossom.

"This was when." Kagome pointed to the diary entry, dated back to the early part of Grade 10, written in neat, purple ink. Sango nudged Kagome to read it out loud.

"As I lay here tonight, InuYasha to my right, fast asleep as always…I realized that I am hopelessly in love with him. Not just at this moment, but this morning when I woke up. Last night…we were going to…well _you know_." Kagome laughed as she read that part, she was so young back then, saying the word _sex_ seemed so inappropriate. "I was so scared I thought I was seriously going to throw up. InuYasha…he just held me that night, saying that if I wasn't ready he'd wait. I love him. He held my hand that night and as I drifted to sleep, I felt nothing but love. But that isn't when I figured out I loved him, or that I was meant to be with him forever…no, it was when I woke up this morning and saw that even though are bodies had moved slightly, our hands were still intertwined, that, Diary, is when I realized InuYasha and I were meant to be."

Kagome concluded with tears in her eyes. She remembered this entry…she remembered how InuYasha was right beside her as she wrote words of love for him...InuYasha…

"Wow…that's Beautiful Kagome." Sango smiled. Kagome looked up in a bit of surprise, seemingly forgotten Sango was there. She blushed and nodded her head, lightly leafing through her diary as Sango watched her silently. The tears made their way down her cheek now. All these words of love, the laughs, the fights, the heart aches, the hope…this was what she loved. This was who she loved. InuYasha.

"Sango…mind if I write something quickly? We can watch another movie; I just need to jot something down." Kagome whispered softly. Sango nodded her head, leaning forward to give her best friend a hug, she pulled away, handing her a pen she had found next to the bedside table. She got up and quietly exited as Kagome flipped through the last page.

She had noticed that as the diary got more recent, the dates and entries were more spread out…soon, she had just stopped writing. That was a year ago. Putting the pen to the paper, she wrote her heart out once again.

'_Dear Diary, _

_Been a while hasn't it? This year has been hard. InuYasha and I have grown distant, Sakura is still as beautiful as ever, but I think even she knows what's going on now. InuYasha…I don't think he loves me anymore. I've been seeing Koga lately…almost twice a week, almost as much as I see InuYasha, and we live together, hell, we're married. Koga…I thought…that I may be falling for him, he was so nice, he was always there, he listened to me…But tonight, as I read that entry, you know, the one where I knew I loved InuYasha, I realized something._

_I love InuYasha. _

_Yeah, yeah, I know. "Well duh." Yeah, well…it took me a while to realize just how much. Tomorrow, I'll be going to Koga's house…To tell him I can never see him again, because there's only one person for me, and that's InuYasha. I know, "What if he doesn't love you anymore?" So what? I love him. That's all that matters, and I'll stay with him until the day he decides to leave me, not the other way around. I'll never leave InuYasha, because he's the one I love, he's the one I'll always want…he's the one that matters most. No one else._

_So this is to you Diary…_

_Thank you for reminding me how much I love this man, and I'm sorry that I forgot, even if for a second._

_-Kagome Takahashi._'

Kagome smiled as she closed the diary and put it on the table, walking down to meet up with Sango again.

--Saturday Kagome's POV --

"Ok, so we have GOT to do this again! Do you understand me?!"Sango scolded as she started getting into Miroku's car. I laughed and nodded my head as she got in. I waved bye to both her and Miroku before closing the door. It was already 6:00 pm. It was about time I went to Koga's. Locking up the door, I walked outside, looking at the address in my hand, I started making my way over to the Okinawa district. I looked up to see the sun just setting, smiling as I remembered InuYasha proposing to me as the sun set. I laughed, blushing and shook my head, looking to my hand, seeing the ring. I couldn't be happier.

--6:15pm--

"Kagome?" InuYasha called as he shut the door behind him. Looking around he saw a note on the table.

"_I have something to do, Sakura's still at my mother's. I'll be home soon, I love you._

_-Kagome._"

InuYasha's eyes scanned the "I love you". It had been a while since he heard those words. He placed the note down and went to his room, ready to change he looked too see a small pink book on the night stand. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over and picked it up, opening it, his eyes widened as he read Kagome's neat printing, expressing all of her love. He looked through the book, reading a few pages before seeing the last entry. As soon as he read Koga's name and what she had said about him, his blood boiled and he thought he was going to kill someone…that is until he read,

_I love InuYasha. _

He quickly read the rest before he shut the book and put it down. Looking at the wall blankly.

'_Did I really hurt you that bad, Kagome…?_' He thought before quickly getting up and taking a shower. He was going to make it up to her. He was going to show her he loved her and that she was what mattered most to him too.

--6:45pm Normal POV --

Kagome smiled as she walked up the street to her house. Koga had taken the news quite well, considering she just flat out rejected him.

* * *

"_I love InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as soon as the door opened. Koga blinked in surprise. He stood in shock for a good 5 minutes before he hugged her tightly._

"_I had a feeling." Koga whispered as he hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome hugged him back._

"_I'm sorry Koga…but InuYasha is the one I want…the one I need and the one I love. He's what matter's most to me… I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized. Koga shook his head, hugging her before letting her go._

"_Don't apologize for not being able to love me, go back to that stupid jerk, even though I hate him, you two were always a match made in heaven." And with that, Kagome ran down the street, waving bye to her close friend._

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked to the driveway. Seeing InuYasha's car she smiled brightly as she opened the door. As soon as she stepped foot in, she could see that the lights were off, though there was a dim light coming from the living room. She tilted her head in confusion as she put her coat and shoes away; she started walking down the corridor before feeling something at her feet. Looking down she noticed small soft oval like shapes, reaching down and placing it closer to her face she noticed they were soft red rose petals.

Her eyes widened as she rushed down the rest of the hallway, looking she saw a beautifully lit candle light dinner for two. The petals were all around the table, and on the table. The dishes consisted of Ramen, about the only thing InuYasha could make and the candles were brightly lit. Kagome's jaw dropped as she walked closer, looking she saw InuYasha standing by the table, in a dark red dress shirt and black slacks. Kagome looked to him, a hand over her mouth and her eyes watering.

"W-What is all of this?" Kagome asked as she looked to him. He walked over to her, holding his hands in hers.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry. I haven't been around for you or Sakura…I hurt you once, and I don't ever want to lose control and do that again. Give me another chance. I'll be a man, the man you need me to be. I'm sorry I haven't been there, but I promise; now you and Sakura come before anything…I love you Kagome…you and Sakura matter most to me." InuYasha whispered softly. Kagome couldn't believe it. He still loved her. She still loved him. They were breaking through this rut and they were going to be together again. Kagome cried softly as she flung her body into his, wrapping her arms around his torso. InuYasha chuckled lightly as he held her tightly against himself.

"I'm guessing you feel the same?" InuYasha whispered into her ear. Kagome cried harder. It had been so long since she heard him tease her.

"Shh, Kagome, I love you, please don't cry, babe…" InuYasha whispered gently. Kagome nodded her head, hiccupping gently before wiping her eyes free of tears, she looked up at InuYasha.

"I love you too…." Kagome whispered before InuYasha leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft gentle kiss. They poured everything they had, every tear that was shed, and every laugh that was shared. They apologized profusely through this kiss, telling each other they'd always be there.

Because in the end, it didn't matter what happened.

They loved each other, and that's what mattered most.

--Epilogue 2 years later --

"Kagome, get your ass downstairs!" Sango yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes. She smiled down at Sakura, placing her back in her much bigger crib, she kissed her daughters face before she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." She heard him whisper. She smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey InuYasha, how was work?" Kagome asked as she kissed his cheek. InuYasha grunted. That was the usual response for 'Miroku's an idiot.' Kagome laughed and pulled back.

"Well the idiot's downstairs with Sango, waiting for us to watch a movie, you ready?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her for a long time, then down to Sakura before he gently pulled Kagome into his body, leaning down and pressing his lips against Kagome's. Kagome smiled and softly pressed hers back, holding InuYasha's hands in her own, he squeezed them back gently.

"Oh, you have GOT to be joking me!" The couple broke apart to see Miroku standing at the door, arms crossed with a disapproving look on his face. Kagome blushed as InuYasha glared and growled. Sango crept up beside him, apologizing before trying to pull him downstairs.

"He'd rather _suck_ face then see an alien _eat_ someone's face?!" Miroku yelled as he was dragged down the hallway. Sango rolled her eyes before she felt a hand on her rear. Turning she glared at Miroku before darting after him down the stairs.

"You know…Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing they got married…" Kagome said as she heard a yelp and a slap. Shaking her head she looked back at InuYasha, smiling.

"Come on babe; let's go downstairs before Sango beats the living crap out of Miroku." Kagome tugged at their interlaced hands. InuYasha smirked and nodded his head, walking to Kagome before kissing her temple softly.

"I love you Kagome." InuYasha whispered as they stopped in the hallway, just above the stairs. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love _you_ InuYasha." Kagome whispered back. InuYasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, both walking downstairs to join their friends.

After a year of hurt, both finally realized one thing, something so important but forgotten by most. They loved each other and nothing could come between them. And in the end, that was the _only_ thing that mattered.

A/N: Shoot. I am _so_ sorry that this thing is so long! Haha, pushing 17 pages. I'm so sorry about it though, I didn't mean for it to be so lengthy, hopefully someone will actually take the time to read through the whole thing…Lol R&R of you'd like.

Take care,

Vixen.


End file.
